


Battle Royale, 1995

by BritishGhost



Category: Battle Royale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGhost/pseuds/BritishGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really long fan fiction based on the novel Battle Royale, it is set in 1995 2 years or so before the novel. Some characters and scenes are similar to that of the novel etc...even though it based on people i know, the characters anyway. So far about 15 chapters have been written and still more to come, each varies in size. There is a map to this but i have not formatted it for use yet, it will be up as part of the next few chapters asap. IMPORTANT *means that it is someone thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Royale, 1995

Male Female  
1 Akio Anno 1 Chiyo Ageda  
2 Gorou Aoki 2 Megumi Fujihara  
3 Ken Endo 3 Shun Fujita  
4 Kaede Goto 4 Sora Gato  
5 Saburou Hara 5 Emi Ito  
6 Keita Inada 6 Akemi Ishida  
7 Hiroto Jouda 7 Takako Kato  
8 Kenta Kawano 8 Hoshi Kobayashi  
9 Yoshio Kono 9 Yumi Kichida  
10 Ichirou Mori 10 Riko Kondo  
11 Katsu Numai 11 Yuina Kono  
12 Mitsuru Ogawa 12 Chou Miura  
13 Kazushi Okamoto 13 Yuuko Nakamura  
14 Kazuhiko Oki 14 Izumi Nakano  
15 Hayato Sakai 15 Ume Sato  
16 Kinpatsu Sasagawa 16 Tomomi Satio  
17 Hibiki Uchida 17 Yuzuki Sasaki  
18 Aoi Utsumi 18 Shinobu Shimizu  
19 Nori Yama 19 Youko Tanka  
20 Daiki Yamaguchi 20 Hikari Ueda  
21 Yoji Yamaguchi

 

As the coach entered the main street of Haimoor, Hyōgo Prefecture a coastal city fairly new to the prefecture built only 20 years ago. The bright colourful neon lights pierced the coach’s windows illuminating the students inside. Outside the coach people dressed in all sorts of clothing walked the streets unaware of one another’s existence, a large group of businessmen and women in their typical black streets crossed the street heading down to the right, while on the other side of the same street a gang of teenagers sat and drank laughing about something. The engine reeved as the coach began to accelerate again. Third Year Class C, Haimoor Junior High School, Hyōgo prefecture’s study trip was on its way.  
Hiroto Jouda [Male Student no.7] stroked his hair, it was out grown now and had some length to it where it had started to cover his ears and looked down the aisle up at the clock; it had just turned 8:00pm. He turned to his best friend, Saburou Hara [Male Student No.5], who was looking out the window at the neon lights above. Hiroto returned to looking down the aisle. At the front of the coach behind the driver seat sat the class’s teacher, Mr Akamatsu, who was talking to the driver who still had his baseball cap pulled down over his face. Behind them sat together having a group convocation were Chiyo Ageda [Female Student No.1], with her platted hair, next to her was Riko Kondo [Female Student No.10], who Hiroto could only see the top of her head. Behind them was Chou Miura [Female Student No.13] the sporty girl and Takako Kato [Female Student No.7]. Hiroto’s view of them was obscured by the back of their chairs. On the other side of the aisle sat two other members of their group, Ume Sato [Female Student No.16] and Megumi Fujihara [Female Student No.2].

The majority of the noise that filled the coach came from just in front of Hiroto, the class wonna be clown Ken Endo [Male Student No.3] with his out grown bowl cut of a hair style which had become quite long at the back but still short round the sides and front, Hiroto had once been friends with Ken, until Ken had gone behind his back many times, Kazuhik Oki [Male Student No.14] sat next to him on the window side, he couldn’t make out the others in their group as the neon lights above them had blown some time ago. The other poplars’ and delinquents, manly the girls had taken over the back of the coach. Hiroto could not see them from where he was sitting but he had seen them all get on the coach at the start of the trip this group included; Shinobu Shimizo [Female Student No.19] the head of the girl gang, surprisingly intelligent for someone in such a gang. Shun Fujita [Female Student No.3] the second in command of the gang, Sora Gato [Female Student No.4] the thickest of the group, Tomomi Satio [Female Student No.17]. All four of the girls were known for their look. Hiroto had once heard that they prostituted themselves, and robbed a store like the one his father ran. Hiroto feared his father would become a victim of a store robber. So he liked to stay under the radar.

He turned to look at the ceiling it had some kind of carpet on it, its edges at the joints of the ceiling and walls had begun to rot. The general coach was in a state of decay. He turned towards Saburou who by now started to get bored of looking at the outside world; he began to go through his bag looking for something. He began to wonder about how he was going to tell Takako that he loved her. He had promised himself he would.  
*What if she rejects me, I’m going to look like a bloody fool.*

He looked across the aisle to see what Kaeda Goto [Male Student No.4] and Ichirou Mori [Male Student No.10] we’re up too, Ichirou and Hiroto were both similar right down to their hair styles hair, and they were the only boys in class C to have the out grown typical hair cut at the time. They both seemed to be fixated with something outside. Behind them sat Kinpatsu Sasagawa [Male Student No.16] and Aoi Utsumi [Male Student No.18] who had been talking non stop for the whole journey so far about something one of them found on the real internet.  
*The real internet! I’ve tried so hard to get onto that but can never get pass the governments fire walls.*

Saburou turned towards Hiroto with a grin on his face, Hiroto looked at what he was grinning at, it was a flask. “Try this” said Saburou “come on” handing the flask to Hiroto. Took a quick swig and grimaced at the sudden strength of it. “Christ what is that” he said. “Some home-made stuff” Saburou replied “Strong?” Hiroto gave several small nods. Saburou laughed.

“Ichirou”  
“Yeah?” Ichirou replied, “Try this, see if it competes with what you brought” Said Saburou. Passing the flask to Hiroto then to Ichirou “Oh that’s strong” Ichirou said “but I think I can beat it”. “Alright then let’s see what you got” said Saburou. “Not until we’re there” Ichirou said “I want to save it all”. “What you planning” Hiroto said, joining the convocation. “Not much but I think we all might be getting something” Ichirou responded trying to be mysterious “and who knows Hiroto, you might be getting lucky with Takako soon” he burst out laughing. They receded back into their seats as soon as their teacher turned and gave them a dirty look.

Ichirou usually knew what he was doing when it came down to girls, having slept with a least three in their class. He had a thing about him that caused girls to fall for him. His only failure had been trying to get a girl for Hiroto and Saburou, Hiroto had told him to leave it for him not wanting to rush into anything, but Saburou on the other hand was always trying something to get whatever he could. Ichirou had set Saburou up with Riko Kondo, but Saburou had tried to leap straight into bed with her scaring her off for good. Most of the girls avoided him after that incident, fearing he would try something. He remembered Ichirou had said something to him in private after that about what Saburou had done “He’s got no chance, not if he keeps going right in for the sex, next he’ll be going with the whores”.

Hiroto turned to look back out of the window only to be interrupted by a girl’s voice. “Hey, you guys don’t know how long we’re going to be on this coach?”  
It was Akemi Ishida [Female Student No.6] and Hayato Sakai [Male Student No.15], the most serious and oldest couple of the year group. They had been going out for nearly two years now.  
“Not sure really” Replied Saburou, “I think we have at least two more hours of this”  
“Why ask anyway” said Hiroto, “I mean it’s not that bad on here, is it?”  
“No, but we want to just get there and have some fun” Replied Hayato this time smirking away.

Hiroto looked at the clock at the front of the coach. 8:46 it read, he sighed. “Look we’re leaving the main streets now” said Saburou.  
“Yeah with any luck we might be getting there sooner” Said Hayato “don’t you just hate the waits for these things”  
Turning around to see Hayato’s face he could see between the chairs behind him and Akemi, the classes twin’s, Yuina and Yoshio Kono [Female Student No.11] and [Male Student No.9] they ap-peared to have both fallen asleep but he couldn’t be sure. Twins are usually a rare sight in schools in The Republic of Greater East Asia, so they were a surprise when the year group was assembled. 

That first year was excellent a fresh start for most of them, a chance to re-invent themselves, Hiroto was unsure of everyone when he first came to Haimoor Junior High. He spent a portion of his first day in the nurse’s office, with a black eye bloody nose and plenty of bruising, after Kazuhik Oki took a certain dislike to him. It wasn’t until he meet Hayato who helped him stand up for himself by putting Kazuhik to shame, which resulted in them both being beaten badly for it for the last time. In his mind he owed Hayato a great deal after that.  
Apart from Hayato and Akemi there were two other couples. Gorou Aoki [Male Student No.2] and Izumi Nakano [Female Student No.15] who had only just started going out with each other, it was a surprise to the class when they began to go out, no one suspected them two to become a couple they just seemed like good friends either with each other. The other couple Kazushi Okamoto [Male Student No.13] a member of Kazuhik Oki’s gang, his partner Kaede Kudo [Female Student No.12] they had been the longest lasting couple but not the most intermit as far as the anyone in the class knew.  
Yoji Yamaguchi [Male Student No.21] shouted “Oi coach driver get moving would yeah, I’m dying of old age here!” Hiroto smirked believing it was another attempt to grab Yuzuki Sasaki [Female Stu-dent No.18] attention. Being a bit of class clown Yoji never missed a chance to make a comment or a joke about something.  
Hiroto began to yawn, he was feeling drowsy. He looked around and noticed that over the last 20 minutes or so, his fellow students had begun to fall asleep. He looked at the clock, it read 9:06. What we’re all so tired, it not that late...we...were...excited about this trip...what. Hiroto looked towards Takako, she had already fallen asleep her long hair spilled out over the arm of her chair. He closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

42 Students Remaining


End file.
